Yoruichi's Training
As two figures walked to each other face to face. The wind slowed and silence drew on the area. The mountain landscape the warriors stood in began to shake intensely, the rocks near them were quickly demolished as the figures released large amounts of their Spiritaul Pressure. The once bountious land with beautiful streaming waterfalls and magnificent animals near it, soon became a desolent land where only three people stand. Yoruichi then shunpo'd inbetween the two warrios as they stood facing each other, both a eagerness to fight and win residing in each of their eyes."Calm down now. Listen Fumetsu, Seikatsu you two are completely different. Yet I chose you asa students because I see what the rest of the world refuses to see, I see potential within each of you. So I believe when you two fight you will become stronger and realize a truth about yourself, understand." Yoruichi then placed her hands on each of their chest. "In a second you two will fight. Yoruichi then vanished as she stood miles away from the now desolent desert like area, she stood away upon a mountain obseving the battle closely. "So I'm going to fight you" Fumetsu exclaimed in a dissapointed tone. Seikatsu then nodded quickly as he turned around. " Do I have to fight you" Seikatsu said rather quickly in a seemingly sarcastic and annoyed tone. "Shutup Human" Fumetsu yelled annoyed as he tossed several bombs into the air. The bombs then quickly exploded, encasing Seikatsu in a white cloud. Seikatsu then sighed heavily making sure that his opponent had heard, he then jumped out of the cloud with shockingly amount of speed."Annoying bastard. You know for a shinigami you don't seem strong. You're actually pretty annoying and that afro makes you look stupid. Seikatsu said with a motionless look upon his face." Seikatsu then looked around, attempting to see Fumetsu. As he had dissappeared at the same time the as the smoke cleared. "I know what you trying to do... Fumetsu spoke in a echo as his body still wasen't in view. "You're trying to mess with my head, listen hear human. You won't win, you still have a long way before you can fight me." Several shurikens then appeared from the sky, and began to stike down with amazing speed at Seikatsu. As Seikatsu dodged the attacks with ease, he realized that it had grown dark. He then looks up to see Fumetsu attacking him from above with Shunko. "Damn" Seikatsu murmered underneath his breath as he was apparently stuck with a massive shunko attack. As Fumetsu flew up from a large crater in the earth, he looked back and forth as he stood in the sky attempting to see his opponenet with his arms crossed. "Hey Human...you dead" Fumetus mocked trying to sound like Seikatsu when he sarcastically spoke to him. Seikatsu then came up from underneath the ground as the chain on his arm was enveloped in a light red reiatsu. "You stand there, looking down upon me. Sounding as if you were God. Believe me I won't lose this fight... understand." Seikatsu said Seikatsu then creates a sword of flames as he collides with Fumetsu Shunko. Clashing concealing both warriors in a rainbow colored orb of reiatsu. As both warriors admire there strength and clash once again. Yoruichi then steps between the two after several more clashes nearly killing them both as they were. "I had you two fight so that you could both become stronger. That will not work if you both aren't trying your best understand." Yoruichi admitted. "Get serious" Yoruichi then dissappeared as quickly as she had came as the two were left there to continue there fight. "As long as you're okay with being beat by a human" Seikatsu said. He then grins and begins to laugh with Fumetsu as there friendship apparently grows. "Bankai" Fumetsu yells as at the same time Seikatsu shouts. "Let Me In" The Fight then resumes as both the shinigami can human continue to give it there all. They focus, concentrate and fight there hardest against each other becoming stronger and evolving as they continue to fight. Both of them gaining experince and learning from the mistakes they make. As they both lay down panting heavily looking up at the sky. "Man you're....strong...for a human" Fumetsu said. "You too afro" Seikatsu says jokingly. Seikatsu then jumps to his feet. Fumetsu does the same. "Maybe we're gonna meet again" They both say simaltaneously laughing. "See ya later" Fumetsu then heads back to Soul Society opening a senkaimon as if the battle had no effect on him. Seikatsu then walks several miles walking into a home as a familiar voice greets him at the door, quickly berates him for being so late to which he dismisses. He then heads to his room as he thinks of the shinigami he just battled. "Fumetsu Shihoin" Seikatsu says to himself.